Identity
by DirtWaterPrince
Summary: ...and Iroh, sitting as he was, realized with some dissatisfaction that he still didn’t know the pretty young lady’s name.Zutara, possibility of naughty words later, reviews make me write.
1. Zuko the Exiled

Hey this is my 2nd story ever and my very 1st Avatar story. Heh. How accomplished am I? . uuuuuuuummmmmmmmm……anyways, Zuko, please do the disclaimer.

Zuko: …… -.- blank stare

Iroh: ……Here, I'll do it. WindBender does not own anything except the wonderful tea she payed me for me to trick Prince Zuko to come here. covers mouth too late

Zuko: ….. eye twitches….you did WHAT!

The following scene is too violent for young innocent eyes

Me: O.O …that's gotta hurt…………

Zuko: tied up in corner with assorted bruises and such……..death glare

Iroh: . You must remember your basics Prince Zuko.

Zuko: still glaring….muffled shouting

Me: o.0 uhhhhh………on with the show I guess.

Chapter 1

Life for a banished Fire Prince was a heavy burden.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

Years of frustration and the harsh winds of the ocean had hardened and matured a young man beyond his years.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

Being stripped of his honor by his own father had driven him to the edge, desperate to do whatever it took to restore his father's and nation's respect.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

When his father sent him to restore his honor by capturing the Avatar, the young Prince had never been so determined.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

And now, the distance between the Prince's ship and the flying bison was all that stood between the exiled heir and his throne.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

The beast was out of range of the ships cannons. However, Zuko knew the bison would have to rest soon.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

And so the boat pushed onward through torrential waters as the Prince fought his impatience as he watched the bison from the hull of his ship.

Prince Zuko the exiled was following the bison.

And he was going to catch it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Okay, special bonus time. This chapter is very short, right? Well, that's why I decided to continue writing, so enjoy. I hope. O.O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaawww……" Katara yawned as she stretched, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes looked around her noting her 2 companions sleeping, along with the small lemur, Momo.

They had been flying for several days and the small space had made them lazy from boredom. Katara frowned as she noted the empty food bags. Her stomach growled slightly and Katara sighed.

She seemed older than she truly was with the heavy weight of worry and fear weighing on her features. Slowly she crawled up to be seated on Appa's head. The beast had flown faithfully for 3 straight days without food or rest.

Katara had trouble containing her amazement at the hardy beast's steady and sure pace. She stroked Appa's head gently whispering sweet nothings of encouragement smiling as the beast moaned softly in appreciation.

Turning her head Katara barely contained a cry of frustration at the sight of the Fire Navy Ship and the obstinate Prince, poised on the bow of the ship as he always was, following doggedly at their tail.

Appa, though loyal and determined, would only be able to travel for so long until his strength gave out. He had gone without food and water and there was no safe way to administer necessities without putting someone in a dangerous position.

She turned and glared bitterly down at the stubborn Prince as he pulled forth his telescope smirking triumphantly up at her. He was winning and they both knew it.

Ever since she, Aang and Sokka had been captured because of that water bending scroll, a new vigor to destroy the haughty prince had gripped Katara's heart that even the hunger of starvation had destroyed.

It wasn't that she had been captured, or that it was her fault that bothered her about the incident. It was quite simply, the memory of her capturer that had torn its way into her heart. She recalled the memory vividly.

_Flashback_

_She had been on the shore practicing her waterbending trying to learn the water whip. Her frustration and anger quickly dissipated when she was attacked by pirates, she turned, preparing to run, when she found her wrists caught in the hands of the last person she wanted to see at this moment._

"_I'll save you from the pirates." Prince Zuko's face was serious and cold, just as she had imagined it to be. But his hands……………..she would never forget his hands. Warm, soothing, inviting. _

_Even in her fear, she couldn't help but blush at the close proximity of herself and the Prince. _

Katara shook her head, ridding herself of the memory. Zuko was her enemy, Aang's hunter, a terrible person. She couldn't forget him though.

Even through her fear and dislike of the Prince, she couldn't help but notice all his good qualities of which she reluctantly admitted.

He was clever, that much was clear. He had known exactly what to bribe Katara with. She frowned as she remembered him holding her mother's necklace before her eyes tauntingly, moving so gracefully, such overwhelming confidence… she blushed a deeper shade of red as she quickly squashed that thought.

She pushed Zuko into the back of her thoughts as a soft grunt from behind her alerted her to the waking of one of her companions.

Turning around, Katara smiled as Aang blinked the sleep from his eyes.

Just for a moment, Katara saw the pain in Aang's eyes, the realization that he wasn't waking up from a bad dream in his air temple, with his teacher leaning over his bed, but that everything, the war, the destruction, the Navy Firebender Boat following them, were all real. A moment later, a fake joy had covered all these pangs. Katara saw the traditional behavior of the Avatar. She saw it every morning. She wondered if Prince Zuko knew about this daily routine…..

Katara mentally slapped herself. She needed to focus. The fact that they were being followed was bad enough, but now, she couldn't stop think about irrelevant questions for the fire prince.

"Good morning Katara." The cheerful voice of her young companion pulled Katara from her reveries.

A bright smile spread across her face as she responded. "Morning Aang. Sleep well?"

Aang hesitated a moment before responding. "Okay, I guess. It's kinda hard knowing you-know-who's on our tail."

Katara bit her lip to keep from frowning. He never referred to Zuko by his first name.

It made Katara think Aang was trying to forget that Zuko was a human. Aang just couldn't except that there was so much evil in this world. To acknowledge Zuko as a human would be to admit that as pure as Aang was, there was always someone on the far end of the Richter scale.

Aang had stopped acknowledging Zuko's existence beyond what was necessary, though Katara couldn't remember when this change had occurred. Plastering the gentle smile back on her face, Katara tossed Aang an apple lazily, a silent cue to eat.

Both had caught the undertones of their casual conversation. Zuko was following them, and his ship couldn't get tired. But Appa could.

All 3 companions, even Sokka, who slept soundly, were aware of the Prince's plan. She doubted Zuko cared whether they figured it out or not. For now, they had no way to counter his actions.

WB: Did you like?

Zuko: No. It was stupid. I didn't even get to throw something at my uncle.

Iroh: frowning slightly I'm goiong to be in this story, right?

WB:YES OF COURSE!(AN: I love Iroh, he is totally awesome.)

Iroh: Then I will get to drink tea, right?

Zuko: eye twitches violently YOU HAVE AN ISSUE!


	2. Acting the Part

Disclaimer: I own m socks, my dead goldfish, my suicidal hamster…umm….oh ya, and mystical powers over waffles and other household items. Sadly, Avatar" The Last Airbender is neither a dead goldfish, socks, or a waffle, thus, I own it not. **Tear**

To MY reviewers: Unfortunately, I do not have the time to thank each of you personally, due to time constraints, however BIG THANK YOUS to my first reviewers , and in answer to your question Sakura Minamino, I am in a difficult school course, and am unable to write more than 1 story at a time, however, I'll be sure to fill the order for a Yu Yu Hakusho fic( which also isn't mine) as soon as possible.

And now, for 30 seconds of randomness, back without any demand….heh, go figure…

Iroh and WB are covered in protective gear from head to toe, watching something off stage. Iroh holds a remote with one large red button.

Iroh: Shall we begin?

WB: evil smirk DO IT.

Iroh o.0 Perhaps talking will fix this argument in a less………..unnatural way….

WB: NO!There is no other way. It must be done……eye twitches nervously

Iroh: -.- very well……pushes button

WB: takes off running, screaming in an unnaturally high pitch

particularly large fireball flies past Iroh, off stage in the direction of WB

assorted screaming, Zuko walks on set chuckling dryly

Iroh: -.- sigh Prince Zuko, I don't think your supposed to use fireballs in a game of tag……

Zuko: confused Why not?

WB walks straight up to Zuko, charred slightly with hair burnt off, slaps him across face

TAG, YOUR IT YOU following terms not suitable for young ears( or in this case eyes, but I digress)

WB stomps off set, mumbling naughty things

Zuko: 0.0 touches cheek gingerly, winces, then stomps off in opposite direction Girls are so weird.

Iroh: shifts uncomfortably -.- …..sigh I think I'll go make some tea to BLOW OFF STEAM! collapses in raucous laughter GET IT? TO blow..off………steam?

crickets chirp

Ummm…well…anyway….walks off stage, leaving empty set

FIN

No that wasn't the chapter, so here it is, so enjoy, or I'll have to eat you….no, seriously…o.0…..

Chapter 2

Patience. He had to be patient and prepared. The mantra echoed gently in his head, lost to the outside world, to the beating off the waves against the hull of his ship, to the light slapping of the ropes on the deck.

The bison had sunk lower in the sky, exhaustion finally taking it's toll on the beast. 3 days. 3 days, and only now was the creature beginning to show signs of tiring.

The candles on the table flared sharply, reflecting the mood of their master at the thought of the frustrating beast.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed the dank heavy air of the ship to soothe his temper, the candles returning to the small, flickering glow from before.

The beast was resilient and stubborn, he would admit as much. But it was still mortal.

Not like his ship. His ship was metal, harsh, cold, and calculating. Much as the young….man? teenager…. That captained it. It was vaguely staggering, the many parallels that could be found among the adjectives used to describe his ship and his self.

The comfortable quiet surrounding the Prince with it's soothing presence was shattered as the door to his chambers flew open and a stout, healthy man walked into the dark cabin.

"Meditating again, Prince Zuko? Surely you have time to captain your ship."

Prince Zuko took his time opening his eyes, standing, and turning to face the older man.

"I don't know what you mean Uncle Iroh."

A smile split the lightly wrinkled face of the sage. "Surely you are happy that you are so close to finally capturing the Avatar? You have not given orders to the men for hours. The soldiers are confused. With the bison so low in the sky, why do we not start firing the catapults. They are impatient to capture the young Airbender."

"Let them be impatient if they so please." The Prince snapped back curtly. "I am in charge of this ship, and it is my decision when we make our move. I have learned from these past years that haste results in failure. I will not make that mistake. Not when I'm this close."

Iroh nodded slowly. " You have grown much wiser Prince Zuko. You act as a man." Zuko's heart swelled with pride.

Zuko thought for a moment, contemplating his response, then carefully spoke. " I believe it is time to return to deck. My Judgement Day draws near." The Prince marched dutifully passed his Uncle, up to the hatch above them.

General Iroh's smile faded as he blew out a heavy sigh, and the heavy wrinkles of his true age appeared. " Yes Prince Zuko, you act as a man. But being an actor is not being a man, and until you find your true calling, you will not find this truth."

Reattaching his smile, Uncle Iroh followed his ambitious nephew through the hatch to the deck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katara awoke to shouting. Shaking herself awake, the first think Katara saw was a huge ball of tar flying over her head.

Katara turned to her brother, eyes wide with fright as the loud screams of the missiles slicing through air thick with smoke clouded her thoughts. "Sokka," she shouted over the terrible din" What's going on?"

Sokka swore colorfully as Appa barely dodged a large missile. " That damn Prince has been wearing Appa down by making him fly continually, and now that Appa's too weak to escape, he's trying to shoot us down!"

Another missile ended their conversation abruptly, and Katara scurried to help.

A weird place to stop, I know, but if I write anymore than I'll be typing for hours. Umm, if you got this far, then congratulations, yo uget the honor of submitting a review!PLEASE!I'll update as soon as possible.

I love all my reviewers,

WindBender


	3. Fear

Okay, first thing's first……

I AM TOTALLY UNBELIEVABLY SORRY FOR THE TOTALLY LATE UPDATE! I AM INDESCRIBABLY BUSY AND IT SLIPPED MY MIND!

Ahem,……well………now that that's over with, to make up for my stupidity, I'm going to go straight to the chapter( Don't worry my fellow random lovers, 30 seconds of randomness will be at the end)

Chapter 3

Appa moaned in pain as he forced himself to turn, following the urgent commands of the young boy sitting on his back. The girl and boy scurried around his saddle, using wet blankets to pat out the fires appearing on his sides, and shouting warnings of oncoming missiles.

Normally, the bison could have avoided the burning tar balls with ease, but weariness and hunger had weakened him considerably.

Far below, on the metal hull of the ship, sharp consistent orders rang harsh through the air, in the strange language of the people both below and upon him

A panicked fear constricted in the animals chest, and his breathes came in short hard gasps. Fear. It filled his senses, overwhelming his mind, his ears. He could not hear his master's command. He took the hit full on in the stomach.

Screams of despair, and terror rent the air, a harmony falling upon the ears in a minor chord, lost too the world beyond the sea.

From the bow of his ship, Zuko stood, glaring triumphantly up at the evasive monster dodging limply overhead. "FIRE!"

Another barrage of air-born missiles soared through the air as several men scurried to reset the catapults.

Zuko stared in slight surprise as the beast hung still in the air. In less time then Zuko could possibly put together a cohesive thought, the bison had begun to fall.

Realization struck hard as the white ball of fluffy, wuffy, cutey wutey goodness…(an: uh, sorry?) I mean, as the large beast plummeted at a terrifying speed.

Straight for his ship…………….

Wow. I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter. I really didn't get the level of emotion and fear I wanted to incorporate in this chapter. But I suppose that it will have to do. Well, read and review, and now the following is just my little bonus for peoples.

Mysterious, oddly familiar, disembodied voice: AND now,for our feature presentation, created by WindBEnder, in association with the strange, yet humorous General Iroh, and the unwilling support of Prince Zuko, in the following performance that-

Zuko: Wait, hold on….

Mysterious voice takes on normal tone, obviously is WB: HEY! What did ya stop me for? I was on a role there. I was totally in too it.

Zuko: Quick question. Does this story involve anyone receiving any bodily or emotional harm, whether implied or obvious, no matter how severe or mild?

WB: Well, DUH! How else would people find it funny. Gosh. You humans are so dumb sometimes.

Zuko: HAHAHAHAHA I've got you now!Wait until I call my lawyer, he's gonna eat you alive in court- wait. Did you just say "you humans." As in, not including you?

WB: Well, once again, DUH! You think some humanoid could come up with this stupid crap? Humans really are weird. No wonder nobody ever talks to you guys.

Zuko: What? Are you saying that there are millions of alien races out there, and none of them talk to us because they think we're stupid? After all our years of argueing over whether they exist and sending messages into space, you're going to tell me we could have just told you to call the mother ship.

WB: **ponders a moment** Yep, that's pretty much it.

Zuko: twitches Well, then call the mother-ship. NOW.

Wb: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, NO NEED TO GET ALL HUFFY ABOUT IT Mr. Grumpy Pants. Sheesh trys to call mother-ship DANG IT!

Zuko: What's wrong?

WB: MY mental phone gets terrible reception, Cingular always had crappy service (AN: I do not own cingular)

Zuko: Oh………

Iroh, who has appeared out of nowhere: Pity.

fin

Oh, to all reviewers PLEASE READ. MY MOM HAS BREACHED MY PERSONAL SPACE AND READS ALL MY REVIEWS. PLEASE DO NOT MENTION ANYTHING THAT DOES NOT DIRECTLY PERTAIN TO THE STORY!THANK YOU SO MUCH.

I love all of you, even you monkey2000, who does not like my story,

WindBender


	4. Lucky

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, proof to the rest of the world that there is a merciful God(please don't be angry, it's just a joke)………..

OKAY (doing aerobic exercises at brisk pace very pathetically) alright okay, keep moving don't stop………………..

Okay, no more nonsensical ramblings…………….straight to the story………..

Recap: Zuko stared upward as the large white beast plummeted quickly through the air.

Straight at his ship………….

" FIRE THE ENGINES, FULL SPEED, PUT EVERY MAN WE CAN ON SHOVELING COAL!GO GO GO!" Zuko screamed over the terrified shouts of the sailors.

Fear and necessity pulled most of the men into action, stumbling over each other, frantically racing for the engine rooms.

Zuko found himself almost alone on the deck, the large white mass growing ever larger, ever closer. His clenched fists trembled with panic as precious seconds ticked by.

Moments seemed to stretch into minutes, then hours. Zuko could barely contain his fear.

A violent lurch from under his feet tossed Zuko to the deck, and staring up from his back, the Prince realized that it was too late. Fear immobilized him as his eyes glazed over in shear unadulterated terror.

Above him, Zuko barely registered the sight, as the bison pulled his tail outward and pushed sharply against the air, pulling himself to a stop, only 3 yards from the mast of the Fire Nation ship.

Appa took off in a blaze of strength spurred forward by the adrenaline, inspired by the whispered urging of his master's soft semantics. Not all the individuals on board the flying creature had expected this turn of events however.

A short scream rent the air as a figure umbled down from the beasts back, falling towards the deck.

Golden eyes observed as the horrified companions of the victim stared down at the falling girl. Pushing himself to his feet, a young man raced forward. Luck alone would allow for the girl to survive.

Luck, or destiny………………

A short chapter I know, but I'm in a difficult time of my life, so it makes it hard to find the time to update, I truly apologize.

Also, I had no inspiration for my 30 seconds of randomness, so sadly, this chapter will have none. If you have ever had someone who said stupid things often, like me, send me examples in your reviews and I'll try to work them into 30 Seconds of Randomness. Thank you, and thank you to my reviewers.

I STILL love you all, even you monkey 2000, even if you STILL don't like my story.

WindBender


	5. Playing Hero

WindBender is standing very straight with a poorly made backdrop of an ant colony behind her.

WB: Hello the people(and aliens)of Fanfiction. I am Kitamura Tomoe, reporting to you live from this horrible scene of chaos, destruction, and other things of such categories. Behind me you can see the horrible destruction of this terrible tragedy.

low snickers behind the camera

I am still shocked myself that such an event could actually take place. The entire globe is in a state of lethargia, caused by the heavy air, the heavy presence of this pain in our world.

More snickering, less quiet

WB glances just above camera at whoever is behind it with a curious, confused expression, then returns to overly professional bearing

Anyway, the authorities have recently announced that………..umm……….that…………

WB is staring curiously to her left ………….ummmm……….I'm sorry, Iroh, what are you doing?

camera turns to face Uncle Iroh standing in a tight pink leotard

Iroh blinks for a moment I'm practicing my ballet of course. Would you like to join me?

camera shakes for a moment, then falls, facing it's holder, who is revealed to be Prince Zuko, who is now rolling on the floor in hysteric laughter

WB: No Iroh. I don't want to practice ballet. walks off set in huff, mumbling about stupid old men and their ballet suits, and stupid princes with their stupid uncles who are old and wear stupid ballet suits stupidly(that's quite a mouthful for just a mumble)

Iroh blinks once more, then shrugs, returning to his ballet Zuko, I believe you are right. Girls ARE weird.

Zuko, who had just returned to a state of calm, collapses once more in laughter, dropping camera. Camera breaks and fizzles out from the fall.

fin

Anyways, disclaimer: Honestly, I believe disclaimers are made by authors to rub it in our faces that we didn't come up with such awesome books, shows, and such. Heh. Stupid author jerks, who own Avatar, which I do not.

Anyways, on with the show. READ or don't. SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Chapter 5

Clenching her eyes shut desperately, Katara felt dizziness seep into her mind. She felt nauseas, but didn't pay much thought to this realization at the moment, being far more concerned with her state of falling rather quickly ot what seemed an imminent doom.

She waited, expecting to see flashes of her life. She focused, her eyes clenching tighter, no longer screaming.

Concentrating this hard was making her dizzier, and she blocked thought in general out, and with a soft thud, landed in the waiting arms of the least likely person to be imagined.

Slowly, fearfully, Katara opened her eyes, and when she found herself staring up into the eyes of the most terrifying person she had ever seen, she passed out, her head lolling into the shoulder of her rescuer and greatest fear.

Ilikewafflesilikewafflesilikewafflesilikewafflesilikewafflesistilllikewafflesyrupistilllikethem

Prince Zuko pulled himself off the deck, lunging forward, instinct driving him to save the helpless figure falling from the bison above him.(AN: Another mouthful)

It took every bit of his efforts to pull himself to an abrupt stop when he found himself inches from his uncle, who stood with the newly caught girl in his arms.

Glancing over the general shoulder, he watched as the girl glanced up at his uncle for a moment, cross-eyed and confused then her eyes slid closed and she sunk into Iroh's shoulder.

Turning on his heel, Iroh marched toward the hatch and down the steps, taking extra time and care not to jostle the girl.

Zuko stared darkly at the bison who was disappearing into the distance, but the grim line of his mouth twitched at the corners, disguising the smile he forced back desperately.

"You wouldn't leave the girl, would you Avatar? No. You aren't that selfish. You can't abandon her like that. I guess we'll be seeing each other more often." His voice was soft, almost inaudible, even to his own trained ears.

Loosing the malicious grin he had held at bay, he turned and stomped down the hatch, following the scent of old tea leaves and aged brass characteristic of his uncle. But on the air, a new scent hung. One of the salty cleansing air of the ocean.

Sorryfortheshortchapterpleasedontkillmesorryfortheshortchapterandthelateupdateimreallysorry

If you can read that, more power to you. Umm………well………….I am really sorry about how long it took to update. For all you Iroh lovers, there will be a lot more of Iroh in the next chapter, and our first Zuko/Katara contact. It should be a very long chapter, because I'm gonna be trying to portray a very persistent image of the circumstances. Umm, anyways, THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!30 REVIEWS!I FEEL SO LOVED.

Now, if you don't mind, please push the little blue button and submit a review. I'm trying to get at least 100 by the end of this story. Flames will be used to fuel Prince Zuko's ship so he can catch Aang, and if I get enough flames, he might even eat Aang. Uhhh……….I mean………nevermind. Oh, and a quick reminder. MY MOM READS MY REVIEWS. PLEASE ONLY SAY STUFF IN THE REVIEWS THAT PERTAIN TO THE STORY. Thank you for your cooperation.

I love shoes, my shoes, ym friend's shoes, not shoes, and socks that are made to look like shoes,

I also love my reviewers,

Signed,

WindBender


	6. The General's Remedy

Disclaimer: Avatar own me not, yes?

(Everyone glares vehemently at WB)

First things first, IM SO SORRY!

I AM RIDICULOUSLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!MY family and I went on a trip and I didn't have a computer so I spent that time to finish writing the story but I couldn't update it, but now I'm back so I can update, so there's no need to kill me okay?

(Still glaring) ………heehee…………?

(Large smoke screen)

(Smoke clears to reveal Zuko and Katara sitting in chairs a full 6 feet from each other, and leaning away from each other, unable to get any father however because they are chained together at the ankles.)

(and wrists)

(and necks)

(Zuko and Katara spot WB)

Z & K: YOU!

(WB grins sheepishly, then speaks with undeniable conviction in her voice)

WB: WELL? What was I supposed ot do? You two wouldn't even talk to each other after I told you what I'm planning to do to you both. You should be thanking me for giving you warning.

(Katara's eye twitches in irritation, but unfortunately for WB, Zuko is not that patient.)

(Camera zooms in on WB) (WB twitches in fear, then runs away screaming, camera stays still.)

(……………WAIT FOR IT…………..)

(Rather large fireball flies across screen in pursuit of WB)

(Camera turns to watch as WB, too stupid too dodge to the side, runs straight and is almost overtaken by the fireball when… Iroh blocks screen.)

Iroh: This is much too violent for such young eyes……………

…..#Fin#...

Now, for the chapter………………..

Read fools…

Tired eyelids opened half way, and a low groan echoed through the cramped quarters of the sickbay.

Grinning widely, an elderly man hobbled toward the occupant of the bed, clutching a small mortar and pestal to the armor of his chest.

The girl stared up at him through half-lidded eyes, still dizzy and unsure of her surroundings. Her vision had just begun to clear.

"I am glad that you have finally awakened! I was worried for a while." Katara swallowed the bile in her throat along with her dizziness, managing to focus on the face in front of her. Clutching her pounding head, she lifted herself into a sitting position. Her blue eyes met his.

Golden eyes, glittering with a childish mischief and a kindness and understanding usually reserved to grandfathers. "Here, take this." Katara stared blankly at the greenish brown concoction in the mortar. "Come now, it will help with the dizziness."

Katara reluctantly accepted the bowl, though she did not eat it. "Why should I trust you?" Katara only knew this man was from the Fire Nation, and by his armor, she could deduce he was a high ranking official in their military.

The old man chuckled, and Katara felt a lingering familiarity. She squinted, trying to identify him, digging through her memory, searching for the critical link. "I am quite sure you are wise enough not to trust men you do not know for quite some time. None-the-less, it would be to your benefit to take the medicine I have given you."

Katara's nose wrinkled at the awful stench it gave off but using the pestal, she reluctantly lifted a small bit of the mush and, closing her eyes, sampled it.

The concoction was as foul as the stench would have forewarned. Katara gagged and blindly drank from the cup offered to her. The soothing jasmine tea washed the bitter taste away and Katara muttered a reluctant thank you to the old gentleman, who merely smiled and offered to refill her cup.

Suddenly, the old man gave a slight jump and chuckled, beginning to speak. "Oh, forgive me, I failed to properly introduce myself. You may call me Uncle Iroh. My I inquire after your own name, Miss?"

Katara, however, could not speak, for her jaw had fallen to slack at the moment, though the period of silence was short lived. "You are the infamous General Iroh? The Dragon of the West?"

The Old general shook his head tiredly. "I have long since retired from the Fire Nation military. I would prefer if we abandoned such titles nad you merely addressed me as Uncle Iroh." His genial smile and subtle caring was so genuinely simple that Katara relaxed, and was comforted by the homely atmosphere the man offered. She offered her own smile to match his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General...er….. Uncle Iroh." It was at that precise moment that the door to the sickchamber swung open to reveal the last person Katara wanted to see.

Smirking victoriously, Zuko spoke calmly. "Would you be so kind as to come with me my lady?" He turned, not waiting for an answer. Katara, knowing that her safety in this situation was precarious, followed without argument, and Iroh, sitting as he was, realized with some dissatisfaction that he still didn't know the pretty young lady's name. Well, he though resolutely, I'll just have to remedy that.

AN: That was fun. I don't really have any ideas for 30 seconds of randomness.

I love reviews, rhetorical questions, and waffles.

Love, Peace and Bacon Grease,

Wind of the Bending variety


	7. Laughing

SEEEEEEEEEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOON!

Okay, yo me homesicles, I'm back in the hizouse (lol). Welcome to chapter 7. Guess what? I just finished my first week of French, and I love it. Anyways, here is the claimer of the dis variety.

Disclaimer: Ever wonder why it's called a disclaimer? It's because the **_claimer_**s of the show (i.e. Not Me) are **_dis_**sing us poor fanfictioners.

30 seconds of randomness

(The set is dark and empty for what you can see, which actually you can't because it is pitch black.)

(A deep low voice that sounds vaguely familiar echoes in the dark, hollow chamber where you reside, resonating off the moist stonewalls.)

Weird, deep creepy voice: Welcome fans of the fictioning genre. Do not fear. (These words send a chill up your spine, because no one says 'do not fear' unless you have something to fear.) You find yourself among friends. (Glancing around, you realize that obviously, this person thinks you have no friends.) I have come to weave for you a tale of dark and vast mystery, hollow, yet full, that dances in the mind on crippled limbs as you-

(At this the voice is interrupted by an annoyed feminine voice easily identified as Katara)

Katara's disembodied voice: What are you talking about? Dances on crippled limbs? That doesn't even make sense to the authoress, and she's crazy and evil.

The original voice, now obviously WB: It's called poetic expression. Gosh, you're just too uneducated to understand my complex artistic style. And another thing, I ma the authoress, and I completely understand what I mean. (Lights flick on, showing the two girls standing on opposite ends of the stage. WB looks imploringly at the audience of you) Don't you understand what I'm saying? …………Please………?

Another voice, this time Iroh's: I am sorry to say she speaks truth WindBender. Your storytelling is not exactly fluent, nor is it consequential.

Zuko (enters stage right to stand beside Katara): Long story short, your stupid, Katara wins, Iroh is too smart and knows too many big words, and I'm surrounded by people who annoy me.

Katara sniffles: I'm annoying.

(Zuko stares at the roof for a minute, as if considering, then turns back to Katara)

Zuko: Yep.

(Katara runs off crying)

(Zuko blinks)

Zuko, to Iroh: What did I do?

#Fin#

Chapter 7: read further at your own risk…

Katara stepped into the darkened chamber. Zuko followed closely after, and with a brisk wave of his hand, the candles in the room were ablaze, casting a dim light over the rug-ed floor( AN: as in the floor has a rug on it.). The room was somewhat simple.

Two tapestries hung ornamentally on the standard iron walls, both emblazoned with the fire nation crest. A single futon sat in the corner of the room, and on the wall across from it were two broad swords crossed and hung on pegs that had been welded to the wall. The rug on the floor matched the basic pattern of the room. Iron, black and red.

Katara turned to her male company, though he was not much company in truth. "Why did you bring me here?"

At her question he froze, turning slowly to face her. She met his steely gaze stolidly, and in his eyes she saw a strange truth that was foreign to her, and yet, hauntingly familiar. It was a brief flicker, but Katara still saw it. It was something more than contemplation, something less than doubt. It was gone as soon as it had come however, and when he responded, his words were slow and measured, carefully neutral.

" If I knew, I probably wouldn't have."

The empty response left her unsatisfied, and brought more questions to the surface, though one seemed far more pressing than the others.

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

Zuko seemed to hesitate at this, but Katara could not catch his eye, and was not given any clue as to why.

" I'll just be asking you a few questions. You'll be kind enough to answer, won't you?" Zuko had been thinking about this all the way down the corridor. He needed to be nice, to hold his temper, expect some resistance and win her trust with simple questions. Let her fill in the blanks, without knowing it. He had other types of information gathering.

Katara immediately turned on the defensive. "I won't tell you anything about Aang." She was resolute, but Zuko had anticipated this. He knew how to wheedle information out of a silly peasant girl.

"Who said anything about the Avatar?" Zuko questioned innocently. "Let's start with easy questions. What's your name?" Katara reflected for a moment, trying to determine any risks that might come with admitting her name to her interrogator. It seemed an innocent question, and Katara was at a loss as to why he had asked it. Her curiosity overbeared her judgment, and she answered, curious to see where he would go with this.

"My name's Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." She spoke with a confidence and airiness she did not feel.

"Katara. A nice name. There is no need to be so formal Miss Katara. After all, I already knew you were from the Southern Water Tribe. That is where I first encountered the small group of you, the water tribe boy and the Avatar. Do you not recall?" Katara nodded, not sure if she liked that he remembered so clearly their first encounter. It had not been a pleasant occasion for the Prince. Zuko frowned, though Katara did not see, her head bowed to stare blankly at her hands. He had hoped she would reveal something about the water tribe boy, a blush that indicated a close companionship, a growl of dislike, something. He would leave that for later.

Katara was struck suddenly with an idea. As Zuko prepared to ask his next question, Katara looked up, speaking briskly, slurring her words lightly in her haste. "Now I get to ask you a question…umm…I already know your name, so how about…umm…how old are you?" Zuko stared at her for a moment, and then something happened that Katara had not even considered possible. Zuko laughed.

Floating somewhere over the ocean, searching for the form of his friend's body, a thought occurred to Aang. "Hey Sokka…do you think Zuko has ever laughed?" Sokka stared for a moment, confused by the unpredictability of the question. Then he burst out into laughter of his own. When he had calmed he managed to respond with a somewhat serious face "No Aang. I don't think Prince Zuko knows what laughing is." Slowly the two boys turned back to their work, Sokka relieved by a moment where the tension was lifted, and Aang left unsatisfied. Not knowing how to laugh? No wonder the Prince was so harsh.

His laughter was deep and rich. It was not the hollow, throaty sound she had imagined when she reflected on him. It was low and gentle and Katara was haunted by the memory of her own father, whose laugh bordered on identical to the Prince's. "Forgive me, but I don't remember the asking of questions to be a mutual thing during questionings" He saw her mouth open, prepared to protest. "If you really want to know though, I'm 16." Katara's mouth snapped shut.

Taking this as submission, Zuko asked his next question, managing a friendly smile, almost as if this was just a conversation between new acquaintances. "How old are you, as long as we're on the subject."

Katara immediately remembered when her grandmother had told her that a man was not supposed to ask her name. She pushed the nostalgia away, and answered briskly, though her voice had lost some of the cold stubborn edge it had started with. "I'm 14."

Zuko failed to smother his initial shock. "That's very young to be traveling around the world with the Avatar." Katara frowned indignantly, rising to her own defense.

"For one thing, Aang himself is only 12. Secondly, I have my brother Sokka to protect me. And thirdly, I'm not the one who's captaining a Navy ship at 16." Zuko flashed a grin, his teeth glinting a predatory white that reminded Katara of the artic wolves that would stalk her village in the night.

"Touche, Lady Katara." Katara began to realize with a growing fear that she was enjoying her conversation with a Prince. She watched him with a hawk-eye, thoroughly confused. He had not so much as touched her, much less harmed her in anyway, much like she had imagined he would during an interrogation. He had asked simple questions, and had smiled and laughed. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, depending upon where your loyalties lie, Katara's realization led ot Katara's silence, and Zuko could not gouge a reaction from her until he asked a question that delved to deep into her heart or her to ignore.

"Why is this so important to you?" Katara stared in awe at the blue iridescent pendant hanging from the grey, velvet band. "I-it was my grandmother's engagement necklace, passed down to my mother, and finally to me." Her words were breathy and low, and Zuko had to listen intently to make out her words. She didn't bother to look at him, to lost in her reveries. Zuko grinned. He had gotten her to speak again.

Well, that was a nice bit. I'm kinda proud of this one. It's not my best, but it's okay. (If you want my best, read my story "The Witching Hour.") Anyways, this took longer to type then expected, but I'm glad I finally got it up. Anyways, here you go, that was chapter seven of identity.

Reviews make me dance, and thats always creepy, but fun.

Love Peace and Bacon grease,

Bending of the Wind is my thing yo


	8. Confused

Hola me amigos and amigas, how are y'all? Okay……..that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. So anyways, I was talking to this guy, and he's like "Hey, are you that fanfiction person writing the story thing?" and I'm like, "Why yes, yes I am, depending on which story your talking about." And he's like "Ya know, that really good one" And I was like "Well than of course it's me. The story is called Identity, by the way." And he was like. "Oh. We are talking about different stories then. I'm talking about that one called Dangerous Ground." And I was like …… -.- fine. So that's my story, and congratulations to the author of Dangerous Ground, wilderness-writer. Some kid thinks your stories really good.

But anyways, I can't think of anything random, so I must say a few things. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Last time I checked, I had 69 reviews. I love you guys. You have great ideas and the constructive criticism has been very helpful in my writing. If you have any ideas let me know. I have the plot pretty figured out, but if you have anything to add, I have a few spots that need some more stuff. Also, any ideas for 30 seconds of randomness, feel free to tell me about them. To tell me about them you must review. So ultimately this is an advertisement for the prettyful blue button at the bottom that says "submit review." Anyways, on with the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------This is a border------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stared at the desperation in the blue eyes of his prisoner, and then turned to meet the accusing glint of the pendant. I don't need this anymore, he convinced himself. It's not important. I have a prisoner. I don't need the necklace. He looked again at the water tribe girl, who verged on tears. I shouldn't give it back, he told himself. I have it for bribery. It's important. I should keep it. But even as he argued this cause, he knew that even this defense was weak.

Are you not trying to be nice, to win the girl's trust? Wouldn't giving her the necklace be something she would see as kindness? A voice strikingly like his Uncle's whispered these words to him, and the voice of his father haunted him right back. That would be compassion. That would be mercy. These are things that you should never give.

Even as the voices of his conscious continued to argue, his arm extended toward the girl, silently offering the beautiful stone. She reached forward slowly, almost as if she were afraid he would snatch it away as soon as her fingers brushed against it, that it would disintegrate at her touch. A moment away from the strap, her fingers shot forward with surprising speed, closing around the necklace and yanking back to the haven of her lap.

With her mother's pendant safely ensconced in her clenched fingers, she dared to meet the eyes of her captor. They were gentle and sincere and Katara was afraid. She was confused and scared and lost. This is not how this should be. He should hate, he should slap me, he should take the necklace back and taunt me for thinking he would surrender it to me. And yet he did none of these things. He stood very still. The edges of his eyes were softened a tilted downward, expressing gentle concern.

"Are you alright?" His voice was distant and her confused mind could barely grasp his words. She was vaguely aware of 2 warm hands much larger than her own grasping her fingers. "You're trembling." His concerned words barely brushed the edges of her consciousness. She could not deny his obvious worry. All her conceptions, all her carefully meditated expectations shattered before her mind's eye. Why did he not strike her? Why did he not demand answers of her? Why did he not shout and rage in fury? Everything about him was so foreign from her prejudiced beliefs. Her conscious, unable to stand anymore strain, gave way to the familiar comforts of sleep.

Closing her heavy eyelids, she fell back, unaware of the male who caught her and bore her gently to the bed. Turning away with a vicious snarl, Zuko marched out of the room in search of his Uncle, neglecting to lock the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------This is a border------------------------------------------------

Slamming the door to his Uncle's quarters open with a satisfying thud, Zuko barely contained his fury as he snarled at his Uncle "You _drugged_ her?"

Uncle Iroh smiled genially at his nephew. "Come sit with me Zuko. We spend so little time together now a-days. I will explain my motives."

Zuko grudgingly seated himself across from his Uncle, taking a cup of tea, though he made no move to drink from it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is a border----------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, so maybe I made this part a little more dramatic then was necessary, but now it is painfully obvious that both Zuko and Katara have some serious character development to endure.

Zuko: Character development?………Is **_that_** what you call it? (Katara, who is currently bright red, slaps him on the arm) yowch, what was that for?

Katara: YOU DESERVED IT! (stomps off, clearly not happy)

Zuko: I was just asking a question……….phht……. _girls_……….

Katara, from offstage: …… _men_ …..

WB: …………… _stupid old men in stupid pink ballet suits with their stupid tea who dance stupidly because they are stupid_………..

Iroh: ……….. _mortals_ ………….(everyone stares) …………WHAT!

!#$&() fin )(&$#!


	9. Teenage Crap

Disclaimer: Avatar mine not, yes?

Here are responses to reviewers:

Harichan: Thank you for your input. I hope you find a story more to your liking.

Heehee… I actually responded to reviewers… this is so… so tweedle!Lol. No, That isn't actually a word… well, at least, it wasn't.

Kate: Why don't you call anymore? I miss you…

Worker72: Ummm.I don't plan on any sex scenes……some sexual tension of course, part of romantic development dontcha know, but no sex……………..

C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only: I agree, men are stupid……….stupid men

Queenyasha: I'm not completely clear on the definition of smut, but as I've said, I have no sex scenes planned…

Zukoscute2: Yup! I'm using disorientation as a way to open new thought processes for character development

Miss Usagi: Your name is kind alike Unagi………..you're not a fish-eel thing that eats people and stuff, right?

Brooklyn's Worst Nightmare: I'm glad you find me funny! I find me sometimes too, but that is when I lose myself, so I guess that is different…..

Inuyasha Lover Alway: Thanks for multiple reviews

Demon Daughter: I was gonna stop righting thirty seconds of randomness, but you said you want more, so more 30 seconds of randomness you shalt have

Indiehippie

Now, about this whole updating-several-months later thing………………my computer was not working, end of story, thank you, in fact it STILL isn't working, but I'm using someone else's……………see how much effort I put into writing for you guys?

Chapter Whatever number this is : tEENAGE cRAP

Iroh smiled gleefully at his less-than-enthusiastic nephew seated across from him, shoulders tensed, hands trembling with the effort to not be very very not pleasant.

"So nephew, how have you been? We see so little of each other some days, you'd think we weren't related and on the same ship." It took every bit of Zuko's self control to not desecrate the little tea cup in his hand.

"I'd be much better if you would tell me WHY THE HELL YOU DRUGGED KATARA!" Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on how much you like very unhappy firebenders, Zuko's self control was heavily exhausted with his efforts to not tear his dear Uncle into tiny bite sized pieces, and could not spare the energy to regulate his words.

For a moment (a moment Zuko spent oblivious, too lost in his anger) Iroh looked almost intrigued. This moment, however, was just that, a mere moment, and like all moment's, it passed in a short moment, and Iroh was once again the dear genial old man that we all know, love and build small shrines to in the backs of our closet (AN: cough cough….moving on).

Now though, a small twinkle in his eye that would take the most observant of souls to see, glinted with the flare of mischief familiar to old men who had drank too much tea, and had spent too much time doing nothing fun.

"Very well, I shall tell you. " Iroh shifted to a more comfortable position on the pillow, refilled his teacup and began to explain.

border I am, yes?

Sokka sat in the saddle. He stared blandly, hollowly, down at his lap. Unless you were to take a moment to study the young man, you would not see the weak heave of his upper back, as if he was shouldering some great weight, the muffled whisper of anguish that could sting you down to your core. At the reins of the somber bison, the helpless tears of a boy drowned out his sympathy for his companion. "She's gone." The thick somber air carried the words, screaming to the Earth with their silence.

Lifting his head with a strength and courage that was not his own, the Avatar spit his salty tears that had run onto his lips over the side of the white fur, and pulled the reins, willing the beast to turn northward. He struggled at first, desperately searching, not willing to give up. Again his master tugged, and this time, he did not resist. With an anguished cry that rent the air with an animal fury, the great bison faced the North and propelled himself forward.

That was sad, tear, this is also a border so ya

"You know as well as I that you are not a patient man Zuko." Zuko flushed vaguely but nodded, wanting a clear explanation. " I was afraid…" Iroh glanced thoughtfully at his tea, taking a slow draw of the jasmine fluid, carefully arranging his thoughts. "I feared your impatience would earn you a place of disfavor in her opinion. I thought I should for stall this long enough for me to talk to you and hopefully prevent bad blood between you and our newest addition." Iroh met Zuko's eye, expecting a firm rebuttal, and was rightly shocked when instead, he was met with a knowing smirk.

"I am well aware how crucial her cooperation is. I thought this through completely while I waited for her to regain consciousness." If he attempted to mask his surprise at all, then Iroh failed miserably. "You have? Then, if I may ask, what is this well considered plan of yours?" Zuko's grin widened, glad that his Uncle had asked.

"Romance. Flirting. Teenage crap." Iroh was not sure he had heard correctly, and spoke quickly, forgetting to swallow his tea, therefore choking. "D-did I hear (choke cough) c-correctly?" The edges of the younger mans mouth twitched upwards vaguely, but otherwise he gave no response to his Uncle's less-than-regal behavior.

"It depends on what you heard. I can never have too many allies, right Uncle?" He gave a slow, almost reluctant nod. "Then why should I pass up this opportunity?"

Iroh spoke softly, almost sadly. "You would surely break her heart. I'm not sure I can let that happen."

Zuko looked like he'd been slapped. His golden became horribly cold. "I need to go. I have things to attend to." Standing stiffly, the prince turned his back and walked away, his footfalls heavier, less willing, than usual. Iroh glanced forlornly at the full cup of now tepid tea that had been intended for his nephew, feeling a strange medley of guilt and disappointment. "He becomes more like his father everyday."

Border

30 seconds of randomness

WB: AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!Poor Iroh…………….

Iroh: Yeah, poor me (pulls out small waffle plushie) At least Bob still loves me, right Bob?

Katara: o.O Ummmmmmmmmmmm Iroh? Is that a waffle plushie?

Zuko: I thought I destroyed that thing……………. --

Iroh: YOU WOULDN'T DARE! WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND YOU CAN'T RUIN THAT!

WB: Yeah Zuko! You don't see love that pure everyday……..(starry eyes) Maybe one day, I'll meet my perfect muffin plushie, and we'll fall madly in love, and we'll elope and move to Switzerland…..

Zuko:……….SO many therapy requiring moments…..

Katara: SO (twitch) WRONG! RUN AWAY!

(Zuko and Katara do just that)

Iroh: Why would you want to go to Switzerland? (AN: I do not own Switzerland, but it's an awesome country)

WB: Because you silly head, dolphins don't live in North Dakota!

Iroh: Then wouldn't you go to Arizona?

WB: Your so ridiculous……….Arizona is a myth (don't own Arizona either)

Iroh: (chuckles) OF COURSE! Silly me………….

!#$#$&L&#U#YYUREHRE&$&UWRHYI fin .(many eyes)

AN:I hope you liked the chapter. Review if you love me. Review if you hate me. Review if you have any other opinion. Please?

I think acorns, prune eyes, and gay men are sexy,

WindBender

Oh, and Sweep the Penguin, remember "When in doubt, blame Staci!" See ya at school!


End file.
